Curse (Dark Souls II)
Curse is a negative status effect in Dark Souls II. When the player is within range of a curse source, they will slowly develop curse buildup, displayed on the screen as a filling bar. When the bar becomes completely filled the player becomes cursed. Phantoms can not be cursed. Effect Once the player has been cursed, they will become further hollowed by one level, reducing their maximum health similar to if they had died. It is possible to be cursed multiple times, making it a priority to remove or escape the source of curse before it can cause the player to become completely hollowed. After being cursed 10 times, health will be reduced to a maximum of 50%. A curse buildup and cooldown will continue to occur if the player is still exposed to a curse source after being cursed 10 times, but no further penalties will be incurred. Human players will still be able to summon and invade as per usual, but the health reduction will stay until the player completes a session with the (Small) White Sign Soapstone or a Human Effigy is used. Curse Resist and Immunity A player's innate Curse Resistance is boosted by leveling up both the Attunement and Adaptability stats, and by certain armors and rings should the player equip them. The Perseverance miracle also gives a temporary boost to Curse resistance. When a player reaches about 900 Curse Resistance, they become completely immune to Curse. Boosting Curse Resist Before getting into the armor that grants players the maximum amount of Curse Resistance, it is advisable to also consider the Petrification page, as the optimal armor for Petrification resistance also qualify as some of the best Curse Resistance as well. This can be especially useful while crossing the final section of the Shaded Woods, as both status effects are common in the area. Below is a list containing some of the best Curse Resistances in the game: * Hollow Skin - 1000 points (Immunity to Curse, but is nearly useless in all other regards, drains health) * Black Witch Veil - 1000 points (Immunity to curse but is not a guaranteed drop, does not drain health) * Cursebite Ring - 400 points * Ring of Resistance +1 - 120 points * Xanthous Crown +5 - 125 points (Requires Twinkling Titanite) * Warlock Mask +10 - 120 points (Requires standard Titanite/possesses a variety of very good stats) * Agdayne's Black Robe +5 - 98 points (Requires Twinkling Titanite) * Dingy Robe +10 - 92 points (Requires regular Titanite) * Engraved Gauntlets +5 - 66 points (Requires Twinkling Titanite) * Blood Stained Skirt +10 - 57 points (Requires standard Titanite) * Perseverance - 30% increase of current Curse resistance (Temporary miracle) Enemies The following enemies have the ability to inflict curse: Notes * Instead of getting the armor that grants players the maximum amount of Curse Resistance, it is advisable that instead the reader checks the page concerning Petrification, as the armor suggestions there for the optimum Petrification Resistance also qualify to some of the best Curse Resistance as well. This means that while carrying the same armor as in that page, the Cursebite Ring, the Ash Knuckle Ring, and the Ring of Resistance, the player will be immune to both Curse and Petrification, which is useful while crossing the later segment of the Shaded Woods, beyond its respective third bonfire, in the area filled with the Cursed Pots and Basilisks * During the fight with Nashandra, she will cast four dark orbs that surround her and curse the player, while also draining their health, achieving curse immunity will not negate the health drain. * If the player gathers all three crowns from the Lost Crowns DLCs as well as the King's Crown, and returns to the Undead Crypt and uses the Ashen Mist Heart to speak to Vendrick, they are awarded Vendrick's Blessing, granting immunity to curse, and won't hollow upon death as long as they are wearing the King's Crown, Crown of the Sunken King, Crown of the Old Iron King, or Crown of the Ivory King. Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Category:Dark Souls II: Gameplay Mechanics Category:Dark Souls II: Status Effects